enloquecedoramente negros
by sofys
Summary: -Jared, soy tu compañera desde primaria.- Respondí y luego dude- No, desde materno, me golpeaste con la hamaca en materno… // Porque hay hombres que se pasan de distraidos ¿No Jared?


Enloquecedoramente negros:

Casi había llegado tarde a clases, había entrado tres minutos antes que el profesor. Agitada por la corrida desde mi casa hasta la escuela me derrumbe sobre el asiento y suspire cansada. Si llegaba tarde dos veces más quedaba libre y perdía el año. Acomode mi largo pelo negro y saqué mis carpetas dejándolas sobre mi escritorio y como siempre, él no estaba allí.

-¿Me prestas la tarea de matemáticas, Kim?- Me pregunto Michael.

-No la he terminado aún- Respondí mintiendo. La estaba reservando para él.

Nuestra única conversación diaria era esa, y si tenía que hacer doble tarea para intercambiar unas pobres trece palabras, lo haría con gusto. Abrí mi carpeta para disimular mi mentira y borre lo hecho para volverlo a hacer un par de veces "equivocándome" siempre en la misma suma.

Sonreí inconscientemente cuando sentí su voz profunda entrando al salón. Respire normalmente, ya no me ponía nerviosa ¿De qué me valía encender mis nervios si solo hablábamos muy poco y siempre lo mismo? Siete años siendo su compañera y dos su enamorada me habían enseñado cosas de él. Siempre me habían dicho que era observadora, por ejemplo; Jared siempre ladea su cabeza a la derecha- hacía donde estoy sentada yo- cuando no comprendía lo que le decías. Otra curiosidad de él era como entornaba los ojos al pensar seriamente el algo, conocía más de él que de mí misma.

-Hola- Me dijo, primera palabra.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunte.

-Bien, me habría gustado seguir en mi cama ahora- Bromeo, diez palabras.

-¿Hiciste matemática?- Y allí dejaba de hablarme.

-Sí, ten.

La conversación era corta y simple, repetitiva y común, pero yo la esperaba como un adicto su droga. Me acaricie el pelo como me era costumbre y sin querer tire mi cartuchera al suelo esparciendo todos mis lápices por el piso. Me agache a recogerlos y Jared me ayudo, era un buen chico.

Él nunca causaba problemas, rompía las cosas, o hablaba "cosas zarpadas" enfrente de nosotras. No, el era un buen tipo. Por eso me encantaba, era bueno, amable, respetuoso y si, lo admito; un poco extraño. Aunque considerando su físico no tenía ningún problema con que se desapareciera a ratos.

-Aquí tienes, Kim- Me dijo entregándome mis lápices de colores.

Lo más extraño fue que se quedo prendido, no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos como si de repente se hubieran transformado el algo deslumbrante, algo luminoso. Jared estuvo así un rato, espere un momento y luego me preocupe; ¿y si tenía algo en el rostro que no fuera bonito? Inmediatamente me sonroje, nunca nadie me había mirado con tanta intensidad, yo no era precisamente "hermosa"

-¡El viejo está enfermo, tenemos hora libre!- Anuncio el delegado del curso-¡El preceptor dice que podemos salir afuera!

El repentino griterío de nuestros compañeros no lo afecto y cuando reacciono al fin yo estaba incomoda, insegura y mas roja que una fresa.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Me lastime?- Pregunte recordando haberme caído mientras corría a la escuela.

-¿Eh? ¡No, nada!- Respondió aceleradamente-Es que…eh… no te ofendas, pero ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? Me refiero al curso- Dijo titubeando.

Lo mire entre confundida y ofendida ¿Cuánto llevaba aquí? Yo había estado aquí desde siempre, no es que en la Push hubieran muchos institutos. Había una división por curso y yo siempre había estado allí, era su compañera de asiento hace cuatro años y ni me había mirado, anquen era obvio, ¿Cómo y porque iba a mirarme a mi habiendo tanta chicas guapas en el curso? Christina, Caroline, Mar, Janice, todas eran mucho más bonitas.

-Jared, soy tu compañera desde primaria.- Respondí y luego dude- No, desde materno, me golpeaste con la hamaca en materno…

Jared me miro avergonzado y luego de un momento estallo a reír, yo nunca me enfadaba, jamás me enojaba pero en ese momento me salió la furia y sabiendo que no pronunciaría las palabras que me pasaban por la mente y mientras el reía y yo me hundía en la inseguridad salí del aula, mas avergonzada y sintiéndome más insignificante que nunca.

¿Se estaba riendo de mí? Odiaba ser tan hipersensible, aborrecía sentirme mal por todo y por todos. Detestaba que me afectaran todos los comentarios incluso lo de los idiotas, pero lo que más me disgustaba era no poder dejar de llorar cuando empezaba ¡Y ni siquiera sabía por qué lloraba!

No era la primera vez que alguien no se percataba de mi existencia alguno solo me tenían solo como la niña estudiosa que siempre saca buenas notas y a la que hay que pedirles las carpetas cuando se suspende una clase a fin de año. Pero me dolió en el alma que él, justamente él, quien siempre me había tratado bien no supiera más que mi nombre y no me ubicara luego de pasar junto a él más de lo pensado.

Me escondí en algún rincón de la escuela escuchando el cuchicheo de mis compañeros de fondo y llorando sin parar. Las lagrimas se me escurrían y no podía dejar de llorar, simplemente me salía del alma. Sentada en un banco sentí como alguien se acuclillaba frente a mí y ponía sus manotas cálidas sobre mis rodillas.

-Lo siento, a veces soy sincero de más… soy idiota- Escuche su voz y no alcé la mirada.

-Sí, eres idiota.- Conteste casi sin darme cuenta- Idiota porque soy tu compañera desde ya mucho y ni siquiera te das cuenta, idiota por qué no tienes ni pizca de tacto al hablar e idiota por ser tan insensible- También odiaba esa parte de mi, contestar sin pensar cuando lloro.

El se quedo callado un momento, solo atino a secarme las lagrimas que insistían en caer sobre mi rostro cobrizo. Su tacto me tranquilizo y sin darme cuenta deje de llorar. Alcé la mirada y contemple lo bello del azabache de sus ojos tan obscuros que no divisaba la separación del iris y la pupila.

-Lo siento Kim, supongo que tienes razón- El me sonrió y yo solo pude quedarme muda, ¡Dios, amaba esa sonrisa!

-Aprende algo, la chica inteligente siempre tiene la razón- Bromeé patéticamente con m voz quebrada.

-Aprende algo, los chicos que suspenden materias son los mejores en fútbol- Me siguió el juego-¿Lo quieres verificar?

Lo mire atónita ¿Me acababa de pedir que lo viera jugar futbol? Asentí callada y me deje llevar por el hasta el patio de afuera donde jugaban varios chicos. Reconocí a dos de ellos, siempre conversaban con Jared; uno era un tal Jake y el otro se llamaba Embry, nunca recordaba los nombres del resto.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo a él y luego a mí, repitiendo ese acto hasta que Jared se aclaro la garganta, me dejo en un lugar bacante y se fue a jugar con ellos.

Desde ese día me deje llevar por Jared, el podía sentarme, pararme, manejarme, mandarme en donde él quisiera siempre y cuando él estuviera allí y siguiera siendo como siempre. Nunca me había sentido tan bien en mi vida. Lo extra vino luego, fue increíble verlo en cuatro patas y más aún dejarme cargar por su forma lupina, pero siempre mantuvo esos hermosos ojos negros. Esos ojos negros que en algún momento, me enloquecieron para el resto de mi vida.

* * *

Realmente no se muy bien de donde me salió la historia, nunca me había hecho la idea de hacerla, pero me salió y ya. Me pareió binta en cuanto la termine y decidí subirla- Sabran ustedes decirme si es o no linda y si deseanuna continuacion- bueno, adios. Oh, por cierto ¿Soy la unica a la que no le aparece la opcion "new story"?

**"Sofys"**

_**Dejen reviews!**_


End file.
